Complications
by BlueRazberry
Summary: Join Lily, the infamous Marauders, and some friends as they jounery throught their last year at Hogwarts. James is still trying to get Lily...but he's been waiting for four years...will he move on? And canLily forget her past relationship with James?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything, BUT I do own the characters and plots and other stuff you don't recognize from the wonderful author of the Harry Potter book series, J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Summary: Join Lily, the Marauders, and co as they finish their last year at Hogwarts. This year bound to be the best for them, as it is filled with excitement, chaos, mysteries, denial, secrets, and new powers and discoveries. In the midst of all these things, is love blossoming?

* * *

A/N: Hey there! This is my first fanfic but I promise it'll be good. The first chapter is not going to be that great but I promise the rest of it will. In a way this story's just kind of a way to express my imagination to let out all those bottle thoughts I've had for stories all these years. Its also sort-of based on me and my friends in a way too, it's kind of hard to explain but it is. The story title is totally based on real life, because it's full of complications .

* * *

**Complications  
**Chapter 1

Lily Evans woke up a beautiful summer morning. It was August 31st to be exact, one more day until she would be returning to her beloved school, Hogwarts as none other than the head girl herself. Now, Hogwarts was no ordinary school, it was a magical school of witchcraft and wizardry.

The peaceful harmony of this day was abruptly disturbed by Lily's older sister Petunia shrieking "Lily you freak, get down here. There's some monster with wings down here with some kind of letter for you!" Lily sighed, "It's called an owl Petunia, an owl!" said Lily "and I'll be right down." She called.

Lily sighed; she and her sister were so different, in so many ways. Lily had beautiful auburn hair that cascaded down to mid waist. Petunia had blond hair that was cut into a bob.

Lily had creamy, smooth china doll skin that was slightly tanned and always blemish free. Petunia had badly tanned skin; she had tried to tan herself but then discovered that she was sensitive to the sun so she got sunburns all over. The result: badly tanned skin.

Lily had beautiful emerald green eyes that always had some kind of spark that light them up. Petunia had brown eyes, which were brown eyes, dull and unexciting.

Lily was petite, not short though, and was curved in all the right places, and was "5, 8". This made her one of the most desirable girls to date. Petunia was not fat she was just very tall and lanky, as you might call it.

Lily was the brightest witch in her year, and well you could say Petunia scraped by. Oh, boy was she and her sister different.

She sighed again, got out of bed, and went downstairs into the kitchen where her mother, father, and sister were eating breakfast. She looked around until she spotted an owl, and there it was on the kitchen windowsill waiting for her.

It was her friendLyra Rhinestone's owl. "Hmm…."thought Lily, "I wonder why she sent me an owl when I'd be seeing her tomorrow. She walked towards the owl untied a letter from its leg, but the owl stayed there. "Probably waiting for a response letter." She thought.

When she opened the letter she realized that it was not only from Lyra, but from her friend Alexandra Cox also, it said:

Dear Lils,  
Alex and I are spending the night at the  
Leaky Cauldron and we're wondering if you could  
possibly meet us there. Owl back if you can stay!  
-Lyra & Alex

Oh did Lily wish she could go. Let's just say that Lily's parents were very protective of her and would never let her do anything like stay a night at a pub. Her sister grabbed the letter and read it. She sneered "Mom and Dad will never let you go."

"Let Lily go where?" said their father who was now very interested. He grabbed the letter from Petunia and read it out loud. "Well Lily dear, I don't see why we couldn't let you go." said her dad. "We don't?" said Lily's mother.

"Sarah dear, after all she's seventeen." Lily didn't need any second bidding. "Thank you! Thank you!" said Lily. She stuck out her tongue at Petunia and wrote a reply note to Lyra stating that she could come. She then went to her room to pack her trunk. After she was done, she grabbed her trunk and her snowy owl Lady and set them downstairs.

She ran back up the stairs, brushed her teeth, and then took a shower.

She dressed in a pair of light denim caprice, an emerald tank top, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She then proceeded to the kitchen once again and had a quick breakfast. "Awww…, my little baby's all grown up." Cooed her mother. (A/N: don't you hate it when people do that?)"Sure, sure, mom." She said.

Lily finished her breakfast and got up and ready to apparate. "Wait Lily, dear, remember to send us an owl when you get to Hogwarts." said her mother. "Try not to concentrate on your studies so much this year and try to have fun." said Lily's father. "But not too much fun." He added quickly.

"Ok, good-bye, love you." Said Lily as she grabbed her stuff and apparated in the Leaky Cauldron. She then picked up her trunk and went up to the front desk and asked for a room.

"Are you Ms. Lillian Evans?" asked the person at the desk. "Yes, I am." said Lily. "Well your friends asked me to tell you that you would be sharing a room with them." He said. "Oh, okay. Can you tell me the room number?" she asked politely. "Room 13." "Thank you." said Lily.

She picked up her luggage and transfigured it into the size of a credit card and stuffed it in her pocket, all but her owl that is.

Owl cage in one hand, she started to climb the steps that led to the rooms. All of a sudden and out of nowhere popped out a certain someone and said "BOO!" Her owl cage was caught by and was now in the hands of another certain person.

"Guys!" said Lily.

"Lils" they cried.

It was Lily's good friends Alex and Lyra. The person who had jumped out at Lily wasLyra and the person who had caught Lady was Alex.

Lyra was one of Lily's best friends from Hogwarts. She had long black hair that cut off about a foot from the waist. Her eyes were pools of deep clear ocean water. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a deep blue tee. She was about "5,8" She was the most out going of the group, but she also new when to shut up and get to work. She was a pureblood to the bone.

And then there was Alex who was also a friend from Hogwarts. Alex had perfectly straight mahogany hair that went about 8 inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were an unusual shade of purple. She was wearing a pair of ripped shorts and a light purple ¾ shirt and was about "5, 7" She was the quieter one of the group but not by much. She also came from a pureblood family.

Together, Lily, Lyra, and Alex were the most popular girls at Hogwarts. All of them were drop dead gorgeous and were also very smart, the top witches in their year. They were frequently asked out by guys, and girls wanted to be them BUT they obviously couldn't.

"Hey guys!" said Lily again. "Uh, Lily? We already got past that part already." said Alex smiling. "Ya, well, whatever." said Lily. And they all laughed.

"Well are you people going to show me our room, or am I going to have to wait in the hallway all day?" said Lily. "Of course this way Miss." said Lyra.Lyra and Alex slowly led Lily towards the room; it took so long because Alex and Kay insisted that they act like spies, running from corner to behind a plant and so on.

"You guys realize that's rather pointless, right?" said Lily.

"Is not!" they cried.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!

"Ok whatever it isn't." said Lily giving up on the conversation. After five minutes of snooping around, they finally got to room 13. Alex grabbed the door handle and flew it open.

"Wowza." said Lily almost speechlessly. "This room is huge." and indeed it was. Against one wall, evenly spaced out, were three canopy beds. There were also three desks and a large comfy couch. The room was painted a yellow that seemed to brighten up the place. "So, which bed's mine?" said Lily. "The one in the middle." said Alex.

They all walked in and Lyra shut the door. Alex gave Lily her owl Lady back and she let her out where she perched next to Lyra's owl Lune. Lily walked over to the middle bed and pulled out her credit card like trunk and enlarged it. She then put it; well more like stuffed it under her bed. "I can't believe that your parents actually let you come!" saidLyra happily. "I know." said Lily.

"Yup they sure are protective of little Miss Perfe-"Alex didn't get to finish her sentence because she was silenced by a pillow hitting her directly in the face.

"Little Ms. Priss, this means…..WAR!" said Alex. Pillows were fling everywhere and the girls were having a great time shrieking and laughing until a knock came on the door. "Coming!" said Lyra. She opened the door to find none other than the Marauders. She screamed and shut the door on them and locked the door. "Everyone hide it's the Marauders!" she said quietly.

They all ran to duck under their beds. In a second the Marauders had broken into the room and were searching for them.

The Marauders were a group of popular, good-looking, rich, athletic, pretty smart guys in their year and their house, Gryffindor. But they had some serious problems. They were always pranking people and bullying others just for plain enjoyment. The Marauders consisted of 4 boys.

Their sort of ring leader of the gang was James Potter. He was striking handsome and was the second best looking guy at Hogwarts. He had deep hazel eyes and jet-black hair that stuck up in the back. He was constantly ruffling it to make it look like he just got off a broomstick. He was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and also the captain. His muscles clearly showed it. He had been asking out Lily for years but he always got the same answer, no! But he never gave up on her.

Lily hated him because he was an arrogant prick, showoff, self-absorbed jerk. It simply explained reasoning of why she hated him to her. But Lily's friends thought she should give him a chance. "As if!" Was all Lily would say.

The second member of the group was Sirius Black. He to was striking handsome but was the best looking guy at Hogwarts. He was a big player he had a different girl on his arm every week. He had long hair for a guy that cut off a little before his shoulders and his eyes were a steel gray. He too was part of the Quidditch team, but he was a beater. He also was very muscular.

Remus Lupin was the third member of the little team. He was the only one who was socially accepted by the girls as their friend. He had light brown hair and light blue eyes. He wasn't the most handsome guy ever, but he still had girls chasing after him too. He wasn't on the Quidditch team, but he still was pretty muscular, but he almost always had a worn out look to him, as though he didn't get enough sleep every day. He was also a prefect.

The final member of the group was Peter Pettigrew. He wasn't really handsome at all. He had sandy blond hair and watery brown eyes. He was also pretty plump like a plumb. Nobody thought that he really fitted in with the Marauders, and that they just felt sorry for him and that why he was allowed to hang with them. But he didn't seem present today.

"Aww!" said Sirius "Did we miss the party girls? We know you're in here." "Hmm…., I wonderful where they could be." said James. "Lily, my love come out, come out where ever you are."

"I am not YOUR LOVE!" shouted Lily from her hiding spot.Lyra and Alex giggled. Suddenly the beds hiding each of them were levitated into the air exposing them. "AHHHHHHH!" they shrieked. "Lookey at what we have here." Said Sirius "Grab them" he growled.

But the girls all were thinking the same thing they apparated just before they were caught. The appeared at Florence's Ice Cream Parlor. "Seesh almost had us there." said Lyra. "Let's have some ice cream suggested Alex. "Here, here." said Lily. They all laughed and went to order some ice cream.

After about a half an hour the girls had finished their ice cream and were just walking around and browsing when they heard three all too familiar coughs.

They turned around, no one was there. Suddenly each girl was grabbed from the waist and a hand was put over their mouths. James got Lily, Sirius got Lyra, and Remus got Alex. They screamed and struggled but they could not loosen the guys' grips. Now, Lily got quite tired of this, she decided to bite James. "Ouch! Lily! Come back." he called after the running Lily. Alex andLyra did the same to Sirius and Remus and they were off again.

"Arrg! I'm getting quite tired of this! Can't we just hex them?" said a flustered Lily. "NO!" saidLyra and Alex at the same time. After about two hours of more browsing and watching out for the Marauders, they decided to head back to their room. It was already dark.

Lily was opened the door and they all plopped down on their beds. "Looks like we escaped the Marauders after all."

"Don't be so sure!" the Marauders said suddenly jumping out of the shadows. "How many times do we have to escape from you?" asked Lily in an almost bored voice. "Not many times more love." said James sitting down next to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me love?" Lily screamed. 'Well, once more my dear." said James. "I'm this close to slapping you, Potter." said Lily holding her index finger and her thumb about a micrometer apart.

James was about to reply with something cocky but a look from Remus told him to shut up. "Okay, ok, I'm sorry Lily." said James looking sincere for once.

"We were just going to ask you have dinner with us." said Remus. "We'll just go now." said Sirius. "OK, then." said Lily with a huff. "Lily, don't be rude, I suppose we could have dinner with you, but you have to promise that there will be no funny business going on." said Alex in a sensible tone. "Alexandra Cox! I can't believe you agreed!" said Lily.

"Come on, Lily, its only dinner, and besides I'm starving." said Lyra. "Fine!" said Lily. "But I'm not sitting next to Potter."

"Fine, fine." said Remus, "We just needed some company." "Ok, then, lets go!" saidLyra in a very excited tone. Lily raised an eyebrow at her but when she saw Lily she just shrugged it off.

Lily was surprised during the dinner that the boys were acting like such gentlemen. They brought up polite conversations like how was your summer and they and even paid for the meal even though the girls refused. After dinner they sat a little longer chatting when the topic of head girl and boy came up.

"Lily did you get head girl, I completely forgot to ask you, and you seemed to completely forgotten to tell me." Lyra.

"Oh, yeah, I did get head girl, mum and dad were so proud." said Lily happily. "Oh congrats!" said Alex and Lyra. "Remus," asked Lily. "did you get head boy, I just thought it might be you."

"Oh, umm, Lily, I did not perhaps you should ask Sirius who got head boy, for I don't know." said Remus. "Ok, Sirius, do you know who got head boy." said Lily trying as best as she could to be polite. "You betcha, Lils, why it's little Jamsie here. He's gone soft." said Sirius acting a mother and wiping away a fake tear.

"YOU GOT HEAD BOY!" shrieked Lily. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Then Lily started rambling and she ended up talking in French, which no one seemed to understand, but James (A/N: what a coincident.)

"Sorry for the disappointment Lily." James said in a clam soft way. "I'm going to be going to bed now." as he said his final words he got up and walked to his room the rest of the Marauders following.

"Come on Lily, we better get to bed. Don't want to miss the train tomorrow." said Alex calmly. They went up to the room changed into there pajamas and fell asleep, everyone except for Lily. "Hmm, Potter seems to be different today. He was acting like a prick in the beginning of the day but, now, I not so sure. Things will be normal in the morning, Potter will ask me out, I'll say no, and he'll feel rejected." thought Lily finally falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think by…….REVIEWING. Please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything, BUT I do own the characters and plots and other stuff you don't recognize from the wonderful author of the Harry Potter book series, J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Summary: Join Lily, the Marauders, and co as they finish their last year at Hogwarts. This year bound to be the best for them, as it is filled with excitement, chaos, mysteries, denial, secrets, and new powers and discoveries. In the midst of all these things, is love blossoming?

* * *

Thanks for the review, kirbywow- Well, I had to think of a way to introduce the Marauders, and I didn't want it to be boring. Yeah, and the hotel was the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

A/N: I just realized I forgot to tell you something. They can apparate and use magic because they're seventeen, but may of already guessed that! Well, on with the story!

* * *

It doesn't take much to love, but it can take a whole universe to hate.  
-ME! (This is going to be my motto for this story)

**Complications  
**Chapter 2

The girls woke up to a loud alarm going off. "wha?" they moaned. They looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "Six thirty? WHO DARES TO WAKE ME UP AT SIX THIRTY!" screeched Lyra. "I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"Oops!" said Alex. She had always been a morning person. She was also always been the person the wake Lily andLyra up.

"Alex!" said Lily andLyra in unison.

Lily was especially tired. She had a horrible dream that had caused her to wake up in the middle of the night, but when she tried to remember what it was about she had no luck.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" said Alex hopping out of her bed. She opened the door to find, who, but one of the Marauders. "Uh, hi, Remus." She said blushing. "Is there something I could do for you?"

"Um, perhaps you could tellLyra to stop screaming at the crack of dawn." he said rather sleepily. "Oh, sorry that was my doing. I'm kind-of a morning person," "Kind-of? You are a morning person." said Lily. Alex ignoring Lily continued and said "How did you hear us?"

"Oh well were in room 12, and we can hear everything through the walls, and that's how we knew you guys where here yesterday." he said. "Oh." was all Alex said. "Well we'll keep it down then." said Alex. "Okay, thanks." he said and with that he disappeared into the room next to theirs.

They all decided to go to sleep for about another three hours which would be nine thirty, they would still have plenty of time seeing that the train that left for Hogwarts would be departing at eleven a.m.

Lily was having the strange dream again, it was almost as if it had been a memory that she remembered.

She was about five and over her stood a dark figure the only thing she could make out was emerald eyes quite like hers. The figure put a finger over her mouth and said "shhh…" and sent her off to bed.

She felt herself walking up a pair of red carpeted stairs, they seemed so familiar, as if she had walked over them, bunches of times. She walked over to a door and opened it. She walked into it closing the door behind her. She got into a bed and tired to close her eyes.

Then breaking the eerie silence was a scream, of someoneshe knew perhaps? She walk over to her door opened it and peaked out. There was nothing in the hallway. Then she heard it again. She walked over to a door and peaked in.

The sound of Alex's alarm clock woke them up again. "That was some freaky dream." thought Lily. She dismissed the thought and decided to get ready along with all the other girls. They all brushed their teeth, took turns in the shower and dressed.

They all wore their favorite outfits today, they thought it was a special occasion, after all this was the last first time they would ever be boarding the Hogwarts express on September first.

One after another they filed out of their room and headed down to the pub area to have some breakfast. They ordered and sat down to eat. "Hello, ladies." said a voice behind them. It was obviously the Marauders, the girls didn't even bother turning around. However, they just pulled up chairs to their table and sat down.

"Why don't you bugger off?" said Lyra, who was still rather sleepy.

"Aw, did someone don't get their beauty sleep?" said Sirius mockingly. "I'll tell you what, I didn't get mine either, because _someone, _I'm not saying who, woke us up at the crack of dawn."

"We said sorry god, anyway it was Alex's fault, blame her." said Lily. "Some friend you are," Alex mumbled "blaming it all on me, I wasn't the one who screamed." "Now children, lets not play the blame game." said James, in a teasing kind-of way.

Lyrayawned again, she had been yawning continuously for the last four minutes, and since yawns were contagious they rest of the gang couldn't help but yawn also. "Ok, enough with the yawning, what time is it?" asked Remus. "Um…10:30." saidLyra looking at the clock.

"I guess we should be going then." said James. "Come on."

They went to their rooms got all their stuff headed back downstairs and checked out and apparated one by one to a dark corner at the King's Cross station. The walked over to the barrier between platforms nine and ten with their trucks and prepared to go into it.

Making sure that muggles were not watching they took turns waking into the barrier in pairs. Lily sighed. "You know that this is the first last time we'll ever be boarding the Hogwarts Express on September first." said Lily.

* * *

A/N: I know this was a rather pointless and short chapter, but I felt I had to post something if nothing at all. Well please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything, BUT I do own the characters and plots and other stuff you don't recognize from the wonderful author of the Harry Potter book series, J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Summary: Join Lily, the Marauders, and co as they finish their last year at Hogwarts. This year bound to be the best for them, as it is filled with excitement, chaos, mysteries, denial, secrets, and new powers and discoveries. In the midst of all these things, is love blossoming?

* * *

Thank you, to MissCheviousHP- Thank you for reviewing, and yeah, I did mess up on the second chapter, thanks for pointing it out, it fixed now…I think… Thanks for saying it goes along with J.K. Rowling's little hints too, because I read all the book from 1-5 before I posted this story, to make sure I had personalities and looks right and stuff like that. Anyway, THANKS!

MoonMaidan- Ya, I don't like my story very much, but I don't like to quit at things. I can write poetry (did you see my poem on my profile? It won me 3rd place in the Marin County Poetry Contest, have no idea why the judges liked it so much, it's pretty stupid, eh? But it was written after September 11. That's why it's so tragic.) But I'm not that great at stories. Okay, I updated, and now you have to update! Ya, I got rid of Peter, for a while anyway; he'll be in this chapter though. And what do you mean I want to know where you're going with this? Do you mean the whole story? Or maybe a part of it? To tell you the truth I have no idea of where this story's going…Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

A/N: Hey, if you ever see a mistake somewhere in the chapters please tell me in a kind way (don't be mean!). Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. You know what I just realized I used one of my friend's names with out even realizing it, I really do have a friend named Alexandra Cox that every calls Alex! Oh and yesterday in science, my friend Ariel and I got done with our lab very early so we were helping the teacher sort out some seeds in spring, summer, fall, and winter and I went to sit down because I was standing, and I fell on my bum and on the floor! I was really funny actually, because the kid who took my chair, really didn't mean to, so she was apologizing to me like a thousand times, everyone was laughing…good times, good times. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but I am! Anyway…..I really have nothing to say, so on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

It doesn't take much to love, but it can take a whole universe to hate.  
**Complications  
**Chapter 3

_Recap: "You know that this is the first last time we'll ever be boarding the Hogwarts Express on September first." said Lily._

"Yeah." said everyone rather gloomily. "Even though this is out last year and everything and even though we won't be coming back, let's not think about leaving yet, we still have a whole exciting year ahead of us." said James trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, come on, guys lets go get us a compartment." said Lyra. "Us? Us? Do mean **all** of us? In one compartment? With the **Marauders**?" said Lily.

"Well, Lily, it's either sit with ALL OF US or sit by yourself." said Sirius smirking. "Fine! But just because I prefer sitting with Alex and Lyra." said Lily still not liking the idea at all. "Okay, then, let's go get us a compartment." said Alex breaking the silence that had followed Lily's words.

They all grabbed their luggage and started boarding the train. It seemed that every compartment was full and they'd never manage to grab a compartment, until they came to the back of the train and saw one in which they could all comfortably fit in.

"Soooo…, what do you think we should plan on doing this year? I mean it's our last, and I think we should make it our best, right?" said Lyra.

"Yup!" said Sirius "We really need to make this our best year."

So after thatLyra and Sirius got engaged in a conversation about how to make the best of the year. So it was left to only Alex, Lily, Remus, and James. "Hey, um, Lily, I believe that we are supposed to be at a heads meeting at the front of the train in about three minutes.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" cried Lily. "Let's go!"

Lily and James ran out of their compartment and dashed to the head of the train as fast as their legs would carry them, and they reached the head's compartment in just the nick of time too.

When they opened the door to the compartment they were met by a stern faced Professor McGonagall. "Good, good, now that you are here you will take a seat. Now you know that you were both chosen heads for a reason, whatever that reason may be. I expect you to act as role models for those in years below you." She said.

"This means acting your age." As she said this her gazed fixed on James. "You are also in charge of telling the prefects their duties today on the train. At Hogwarts you are required to assign times and night to prefects of when they will be patrolling. You two will be patrolling _together_ every night at 10 to 11. You are also required to arrange events at Hogwarts, like balls and such. Now I must leave, and when you enter the perfects compartment you will answer any of their questions and tell them their duties." and with that she apparated with a pop from the train.

"Lets get this over with Potter." Said Lily exited the compartment and heading into the next one which was the prefects' compartment. James followed closely behind her.

Lily opened the door and saw 23 prefects. (Since Lily was no longer a prefect, but head girl that makes 23 not 24.) Okay, I see we are all here and accounted for. "Hello I am Lily Evans, former prefect, now head girl." said Lily in a business like tone. "And that is James Potter, the head boy." she said rather reluctantly.

"Ok your duties as perfects are to patrol corridors at night, the assigned times for you will be posted in your common rooms. You may also deduct points if someone is caught doing something against the school rules, but you may not give out detentions, and do not abuse this privilege" said Lily. "Potter, would you care to add to this?"

"Sure Lily, there will be a prefects meeting every month or week and you are required to attend that. We will come up with ideas for school events and such also. Tonight at Hogwarts you will help guide the first years in your house to their new common rooms. Now are there any questions?" said James.

All of the prefects shook their heads. "Good, then you are excused." said James, and all the prefect went out the door and to their compartments to sit with their friends. Except Remus, he stayed.

Lily was shocked that Potter actually new what he was talking about, and he didn't goof off once. "That's a thing I haven't seen before, Potter being serious. Well you know what they say, you live you learn." Lily thought.

"Lily? Earth to Lily. Are you still with us?" asked Remus waving a hand in her face. Lily who had been so caught up in her thoughts had not noticed that someone was calling her name.

"Huh?" she said breaking her trance. "Did you say something?"

"Forget it." said Remus. "Let's head back to the compartment." "Okay." Said Lily and then they started walking to the back of the train and to their compartment. "Well if it isn't Potter, Lupin, and their mudblood friend." Said a drawling voice behind them.

"Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them." thought Lily. She knew who was behind them; it was Snape and a couple of his Slytherin friends.

She felt the air around them tense; Lily could see that both Potter and Remus were trying hard to ignore them to. "What's the matter, mudblood? Are you too afraid that you will loose to me in a duel?" said Snape taunting them.

It just so happens that, that was the last straw for James, as he pounced on him and started punching and hitting him. "Stop!" yelled Lily. "20 points from Slytherin for using inappropriate language and for having physical contact with anther student. And 10 points from Gryffindor." she said and stormed off to their compartment.

Along the way she was muttering, inaudibly "Stupid Potter, hitting Snape, even though he deserved it, just when I though he had made a turn around from his stupid self, and Remus just standing there and not doing anything."

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was at the compartment door already. So when Sirius came and asked her if she was going to come in, or whether she was going to spend the whole train ride outside of the compartment and in the hallway, she was thoroughly shocked. Actually that was the underestimation of the century; she practically jumped five feet in the air.

Sirius who had been chuckling slightly was now in a full force laugh (A/N: Does that make sense?). However this seemed to make Lily even more frustrated then she already had been and had decided to take her anger out on Sirius.

After she was done throwing ever insult she had ever heard and knew, she quietly said "I'm sorry, about that, I had to take my anger out on someone." After reviving a thoroughly shaken up Sirius, she made her way back into the compartment.

She was surprised to see that James and Remus were already there, and Peter too. "Wow, did I really take that long insulting Sirius? Was he really worth all that time I wasted on him?" she said.

"Hey!" said Sirius. Soon after that the compartment was in hysterics, even Sirius had to laugh.

Soon after that the lady with the food chart came by and everyone helped themselves to something and dug in. "So Peter, why weren't you able to join us at the Leaky Cauldron?" saidLyra politely, she never really liked Peter, but tried her hardest to be nice top him.

'Well, me an' my family were on vacation.' Peter squeaked.

"Oh," was all thatLyra said in response. The compartment was pretty silent for about another half an hour.

"Okay. That's it, it is WAY too silent in here, lets do something." said Alex. Getting up and bouncing around the compartment. (A/N: I ALWAYS do that at school and everyone thinks I'm nuts…)

"Well, Alex, in case you haven't noticed, THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!" said Lily.

"We can play exploding snap," said Remus "or perhaps wizards chess." said James. So that's what they decided to do for the last hour or two.

Until the train gave a sudden lurch, anyway.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is such a stupid chapter, please forgive me, I've been so busy lately. I had test all this week and on Friday the Jazz Band (I'm in the Jazz Band) had a festival, we even got to miss school for it, and we came back really late. We almost got a perfect score, 3 superiors (like As) and one Excellent ( like a B+)that was **1point**And then yesterday, which was Saturday, we had guests over the whole day. So today was the only day, I could really do a chapter. And after I finished posting this I have to do 5 assignments and study or 2 tests. Bye, for now, and please REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything, BUT I do own the characters and plots and other stuff you don't recognize from the wonderful author of !the Harry Potter book series, J. K. Rowling.  
♥♥♥♥♥  
Summary: Join Lily, the Marauders, and co as they finish their last year at Hogwarts. This year bound to be the best for them, as it is filled with excitement, chaos, mysteries, denial, secrets, and new powers and discoveries. In the midst of all these things, is love blossoming?  
♥♥♥♥♥  
MoonMaidan- yup, no idea where this is going, actually, well I have some ideas, but you know, I plan on twisting them and stuff, so they're unique, I hope, god I'm using a lot of commas, wonder if I should stop, I should seriously. And well Lily really didn't knock Sirius out, but he was pretty stunned by all the insults that were being thrown at him by Lily. I don't get tried very easily, that's why I have so much energy and can run fast. You better be working on that story! And I did really well on my tests. On my science test I got a 145 (extra credit) and on my math quiz…..I don't know, but (I cheated, but don't tell!). I'm also trying to update more often. Thanks for reviewing.

MissCheviousHP-You are so supportive, and I thank you for that. I know Lily attitude a little sassy, and I like it take that. Thank you for reviewing fellow bouncing-around-person!  
♥♥♥♥♥  
A/N**_I'm changing Kay's name to Ly_ra**, because she's my favorite book character. If you think I should change her name back, just tell me, personally, I like Lyra better.  
♥♥♥♥♥

It doesn't take much to love, but it can take a whole universe to hate.  
**Complications  
**Chapter 4

_Recap: Until the train gave a sudden lurch, anyways._

Everyone was taken by surprise, and in really awkward positions. Because Lily had fallen on top of James and Alex on top of him and Lyra had fallen on Sirius' knees, practically. But, somehow, Remus and Peter had managed to stay in their seats. Lily immediately pushed James off of her and Alex had gotten up too.

"So, Lyra, I see you've finally fallen for me." said Sirius. (A/N: get it? Fallen, she fell on him?) "You wish." said Lyra as she got up. After everyone had taken their proper seats once again, Peter spoke.

"Ok, so what just happened there?" said Peter. "You dimwit," said Sirius "isn't obvious that the train stopped." "I knew that but," "What? Huh? Huh?"

"Guys, quit it out, we have to find out want happened." said Lily standing up. She didn't have to, because at that moment the train began to move again, with such sudden motion, that she stumbled back and fell in to none other than James' lap. She got up so quickly that she bumped her head against the compartment ceiling and just backed out.  
♥♥♥♥♥  
Lily was having that strange dream again.

This time she got to the part when she opened the door, and actually managed to see what was in it. The sight was horrifying, and not to mention absolutely gruesome.

Blood was splattered everywhere, and there was the man, with a knife in a women's back. It sent shiver down her spine and she was shaking like mad. "I want to wake up now!" she thought, but she was trapped she couldn't wake up, there was no strength left in her to fight the drowsiness of the dream that surround her.

Her eyelids were just too heavy to lift.  
♥♥♥♥♥  
"Is she ok?" asked Lyra.

Lily was lying down with her head in James lap where he was stroking her hair in a loving way. "Think so." said James in a whisper. But as Lily started to shake he started to panic "I don't think so anymore."

"She must being having a nightmare or something, quick wake her up!" said Alex. So James reached down with his hands and started to shake her shoulders. "Lily! Lily!" he called "Wake up Lily!"  
♥♥♥♥♥  
Lily heard someone start to shout her name, but it was to far away, and she was so tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep forever, almost, or till her sleepiness was gone.  
♥♥♥♥♥  
"James! She's not waking up! What are we going to do!" shouted Lyra, she was practically in hysterics. "James, I know this sounds crazy, but kiss her." said Remus.

"So she'll hate me forever?" said James "I rather not."

"Well, would you rather have her not waking up?" said Remus?

James didn't reply back, but instead he brought his lips down to hers and gently pressed them together for a few seconds and quickly pulled back before she might wake and see him.  
♥♥♥♥♥  
Lily felt the air around her thicken with smoke and blood.

It smelt horrible and she knew if she didn't get out of her quick that she would be stuck here forever. Then she felt it, a soft, gentle, and mind-tingling force bring her to reality. She felt Goosebumps on her arms, but they were the good kind anyway.  
♥♥♥♥♥  
Everyone saw as she started to stir and wake up. They all drew a breath of relief.

'Oh, gosh." said Lily squinting at the light as she got up. She immediately regretted it when a shearing pain was felt in her head. "My head." she cried. Everyone could see that she was in deep pain. "Lily, maybe you should lie down again till your head feels better." said James in a really caring way "Maybe you'll feel better, then."

Lily was in too much pain and too tired to argue with him, so instead, she laid her head on his lap once again, and tried to fall asleep.

And soon enough her breathing got slower and she was in a peaceful slumber.

"Remus, I meant to ask you, how did you know what to do?" said Lyra. "Well, I was reading this book once, and it talked all about how some people could get trapped in memories by the darkness in their soul. Sometimes, you get trapped in a memory and it's good for you, so you understand what happened to you and such. So it's really like a pensive in your mind. Some people have the ability to revisit memories in their minds. I think Lily is one of these people."

"So is a bad thing? Will Lily ever be able to sleep peacefully?" asked Alex.

"Oh sure." said Remus "It's not exactly a bad thing. If Lily can learn to control when she can have access to her memories, it'll be a big bonus for her. But then their also the risk of getting trapped in a memory. But a kiss, a bell, or the fragrance of a rose can wake that person up. So it's not life threatening, anyway. I also learned that when people are in a lot of stress or some kind of bottled up emotion; your mind will transport you to that memory when it happened, but Lily can also control that. With a little practice Lily can learn how to control these things, but until she does I suggest that someone keep an eye out for her at all times."

"Should we tell her about it?" asked Lyra.

"Well, I have a feeling, that someone else is going to tell her, and I don't think that we should, so, no." said Remus.

"Alright, everyone should still take an oath or promise. Here is mine, I promise not to tell Lily about her gift." said Alex. And soon enough everyone had taken an oath or said a promise, but, still, they weren't even at Hogwarts yet, but there were even more complications to add to their lives.  
♥♥♥♥♥  
A/N: Soo…tell me whatcha think and review, sorry I haven't been updating, but I have another life too. I just had a 5 hour music concert on Friday, my brother's turning 20 and we're having a surprise party and all this other stuff too. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
